Harry Potter and the Unraveling of Secerets
by Hope14
Summary: Draco has a twin sister or does he? She can't talk and doesn't show any emotions at all, but can Harry Ron and Hermione help her.But Stephanie finds out a seceret.A deadly seceret.Can she concor her fears in time to save Harry's life?
1. Dream Part 1

Draco sat on the Hogwarts Express next to a girl with green eyes and chin level dirty blond hair. The girl had a blank expression on her face. Draco was smirking and said "You're gonna like Hogwarts. It's better than that stupid Witch's Academy in USA."  
  
Just then Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment. "Why hello Potter. Want to kill me like you did Diggory?" asked Draco. "Shut up Malfoy." Said Hermione. "Make me." Said Draco mockingly. "I'm warning you." Said Ron. "You're warning me that you found some gold?" asked Draco laughing at his own joke. "I see you're girlfriend doesn't think you're very funny." Said Harry jerking his head towards the girl next to Draco. Draco stopped laughing and replied" Number one Stephanie is not my girlfriend she's my twin sister. She's a transfer from the Witch's Academy in USA and second of all she doesn't talk laugh or cry. She never had. It's call almonephion. She doesn't show any emotions, but you can tell what she's feeling by looking into her eyes. She doesn't even smile or frown." Said Draco. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow while Hermione starred at Stephanie with interest. Stephanie starred out the window.  
  
Suddenly Stephanie gasped. Harry followed her gaze out the window and saw two snake-like red eyes, but as quickly as they appeared they disappeared. "What is it Harry?" asked Ron with interest. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Harry shaking his head. The three left the compartment. As soon as they were gone Draco asked, "You saw him again didn't you?" Stephanie nodded her head. "He's not going to hurt you. He just wants you to join him. Master is good once you get to know him.". Stephanie nodded her head, but fear was in her eyes. 


	2. Dream Part 2

At Hogwarts after the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have an announcement to make. We have a fifth year new student from USA joining our school. Stephanie Malfoy will you please come up to be sorted." Stephanie got up from next to her brother and walked over to the three-legged stool. As soon as the hat touched her head it shouted "Gryffindor" Everyone in the Great Hall (including the teachers and Dumbledore) gasped. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? That was unthinkable, but sometimes the unthinkable happen.  
  
Stephanie saw her brother's face turn from shock to anger. Stephanie walked to the Gryfindor Table and sat down next to Harry. Harry Ron and Hermione smiled at her. Stephanie nodded her head. Stephanie looked at Snape. Snape had a smug expression on his face. Snape looked up into Stephanie's eyes. After awhile he smiled.  
  
  
  
Later in the Gryffindor common room, Stephanie was siting alone starring into the fire when Harry sat next to her. Stephanie looked deep into his eyes. Slowly the common room started to empty until only Harry and Stephanie were alone. Stephanie looked out the common room window and gasped. Harry looked out the window. He tried to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. Voldemort was on a broomstick smiling into the window.  
  
Suddenly the window opened. Stephanie ran tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robes. She ran to the stairs that led to the dorms. Ron and Hermione came down the stairs. When they saw Voldemort they also tried to scream, but couldn't. Voldemort grabbed onto Harry's other sleeve and tugged. Stephanie fell face first onto the Gryffindor rug. Hermione and Ron fainted. This was the first time they had been face to face with Voldemort. Voldemort shrunk Hermione and Ron and placed them in a very small cage. Then he shrunk Harry and put him in the cage.  
  
Voldemort flew off out the window. Stephanie jumped after him. Stephanie grabbed the end of the broom and looked down. Stephanie gasped. Suddenly, Voldemort pulled one of Stephanie's fingers off the handle of the broom. Stephanie was now hanging on the end of the flying broom with only 2 fingers. Voldemort and Stephanie were now 600 feet above the Dark Forest. Stephanie slipped and fell down. "Ah!" she screamed. Voldemort dived down and caught her. Stephanie had her eyes closed. She had fainted in mid-air. 


	3. Awakening from the Dream

Stephanie opened her eyes. She saw Harry Ron and Hermione chained to the wall in front of her. Death Eaters walked in and at the same time wands pointed at Harry Ron and Hermione yelled "Cruico!" Voldemort walked in as Harry Ron and Hermione were screaming in pain. Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. " STOP!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
  
  
Harry shot up in the dorm soaked in sweat. He had no idea what his dream meant. Yes Stephanie Malfoy didn't talk and she was in Gryffindor, but what did that mean. Would she save his life? Sure they had both seen what they thought was Voldemort on the Hogwarts Express, but that was a month ago. It was now October. The beginning of his dream was true, but at the common room scene, that never happened. Will that happen someday, thought Harry.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Stephanie ran into the dorm, but quietly. She walked over to Harry's bed. Harry noticed she was shaking. "Stephanie, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Stephanie just shook harder. Harry noticed her left wrist was red. Harry rolled up her sleeve. He gasped when he was done. The Dark Mark was burned into her forearm and it was fresh. A tear rolled down Stephanie's cheek. "You didn't want to join him did you?" asked Harry. Stephanie shook her head saying didn't want to join Voldemort. "Who made you join?" asked Harry. Stephanie fell to her knees and placed her head next to Harry's stomach. "It's O.K.," said Harry placing his hand on her head.  
  
  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" asked a sleepy Ron from the next bed over. "Nothing, Ron." Replied Harry. "What's Stephanie doing here and-huh that's the Dark Mark. Harry, she's a Death Eater!" said Ron looking at Stephanie's arm. "Ron, don't you see she's shaking?" asked Harry. "Well yeah, but she's still a Death Eater and I'm going to Dumbledore." Said Ron swinging his feet over the side of his bed. "Ron, don't" said Harry.  
  
Ron looked at Harry then at the shaking Stephanie. Ron sighed and laid back down on his bed. Stephanie looked at him and a tear ran down her cheek. "Hey Harry, she's crying. Draco said she couldn't cry. He either lied or we're curing her." Said Ron. 


	4. Receving the Dark Mark

A few minutes later Stephanie got up and left. As quiet as a mouse. It took Harry a few seconds to realize she had left.  
  
As Stephanie let herself fall onto her stomach on her bed she shivered. She knew there was someone other than her and the sleeping fifth years in the dorm. Someone who didn't belong there. She heard the person walk to the side of her bed. A long cold finger stroked her cheek. Stephanie turned her head and saw two red eyes in the dark of the room. Stephanie's breathing quickly increased. Voldemort laughed a cold shrill laugh. Stephanie rolled over onto her back. "Scared?" asked Voldemort. Stephanie whimpered as his cold fingers ran through her hair. "You look so much like your mother." Said Voldemort. Before Stephanie could understand what he said he was gone out the window on a broom.  
  
In the morning during breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement "This year we will have a Christmas Dance. You are allowed to have dates. We will have a dj from USA, but he is a wizard and has agreed to play British music." And with that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
  
  
Everyone started talking to eachother about the Christmas Dance, everyone but Stephanie that is. Stephanie just looked up at Harry, but Harry didn't notice her. He was talking to Hermione and Ron about asking Cho-Chang to the Dance. As soon as Cho-Chang's name was mentioned in the conversation, Stephanie looked down at her plate.  
  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of morning classes. Stephanie got up and slowly walked to the dungeons. As soon as she walked in she knew she was in the wrong class. No one, but Snape was in the classroom. "I cancelled classes for today, but I wanted to talk to you." Said Snape. Stephanie bit her bottom lip as she sat down in the back of the dungeon. Snape walked up to her with a smug expression on his face and said, "I know you joined, but I know you had no choice. I saw Avery press his wand into the back of your neck."  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Stephanie was walking in the corridor after dinner and Draco ran up to her. "It's time," he said. He took Stephanie gently by the arm and guided her to the Dark Forest. They walked deeper and deeper. Past trees and bushes. They came upon a clearing. When they walked into it Stephanie saw Death Eaters in a circle and in the center of the circle was Voldemort. "Finally" he said when he saw the two. He took a step towards Stephanie and Stephanie stepped back some steps, but tripped on an uprooted root and fell on her side. Draco ran up to her and helped her up. Stephanie pushed him away and into a tree. She jumped up and ran back to Hogwarts. "Get her!" screamed Voldemort. Stephanie looked behind her and saw six Death Eaters chasing after her. Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Stephanie fell down from the force that hit her. The Death Eater helped her kindly to her feet. Stephanie looked into the eyes of the mask, but before she could see who it was another Death Eater who was chasing her grabbed her wrists and held them like his hands were handcuffs behind her back. Stephanie was turned around and pushed back to the clearing. When Voldemort saw her again he had a cold expression on his face. Stephanie knew her face had terror and fear written all over it. The Death Eater who had her wrists let go, but pushed Stephanie to her knees. Stephanie looked down at the dirty forest floor, but two of Voldemort's cold fingers raised her chin to look him in the eyes. Stephanie felt a wand dig into the back of her neck. She let Voldemort rolled up the left arm of her robes. His fingers were cold at the touch. Voldemort grabbed Stephanie's left wrist and turned them so her left forearm was exposed. Voldemort raised his wand and mumbled some words. A red ribbon raced out of his wand and took the form of a snake and skull above Stephanie's left form arm. Then it went downward slowly and burned into Stephanie's skin. Stephanie tried to pull her wrist out of Voldemort's grasp, but he just tightened his grip and Stephanie's wrist turned purple. A steam arose up out of the fresh Dark Mark. Voldemort laughed a cold laugh at the look of pain upon Stephanie's face. 


	5. The Death Of A Son and Caring Brother

Stephanie looked up in to Snape's eyes. Concern filled his eyes. "I know how you feel." Said Snape placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Stephanie shrugged it off. "It's my fault. I know. You have a right to be mad at me. " Said Snape. Stephanie starred at him with kind and understanding eyes.  
  
A voice in Snape's head said "Its O.K. I know you had no choice either. I don't blame you. I blame Him". "Did you just talk or what? Oh man. You communicate telepathic? I need to sit down." Said Snape plopping down in a chair next top Stephanie. Stephanie smiled. "Can you talk, but regular not telepathic?" Asked Snape. Stephanie looked down at the desk. The bell rang and Stephanie sprang from the classroom. Snape sighed as he picked up her forgotten books and followed Stephanie.  
  
  
  
The late bell rang and Snape headed of for the Charms corridor when he heard a conversation in a classroom. Snape put his ear to the door and listened. "You have joined us. You must kill or be killed!" said a voice. "You can't kill her. I won't let you. She's my little sister. You'll. you'll have to kill me first!" That sounds like Draco Malfoy and huh Voldemort, thought Snape. "Fine. Avada Keradavera" said Voldemort. There was a flash of green light and soft thud and the whimper of a girl. Stephanie's in there too, thought Snape.  
  
Then a familiar voice inside Snape's head said "Snape, help me! He killed Draco. He killed my brother!" "Stop crying stupid girl!" said Voldemort aggressively. There was a smack like the sound of skin hitting skin. Stephanie gave one last sniffle. Snape heard the voice in his head say "Snape, please. He's going to kill me."  
  
  
  
Stephanie's POV  
  
Voldemort starred at me cold and hard. I called for Snape again, but he didn't come. I knew he was outside the door listening. I looked over at my lifeless brother's body. I didn't think. I charged at Voldemort. I was mad at him. I punched him in the jaw, but soon regretted it.  
  
He stumbled backwards a few steps clutching his jaw. His eyes filled with hatred. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Cruico!" An awful pain filled my body. I couldn't take it. I opened my mouth and screamed. It was the first noise I ever made using my voice box. Voldemort pulled his wand away ending the pain, but some pain still remained. I collapsed to the ground on my back shaking madly. I shut my eyes tight, but realized if I have my eyes opened or closed he's going to kill me, but if he kills me with my eyes closed he wins. I opened my eyes and saw Voldemort standing over me. I couldn't read the expression on his face and panicked. I really thought he was going to kill me.  
  
I felt his shoe dig into my stomach. He put all his weight onto his left foot and that caused me more pain. He lifted his foot up. I turned over onto my side. I heard him laugh and it sent shivers up my spine. I laid on the floor. I don't know for how long, but when I looked back over at Voldemort, he had fled through the window. I crawled over to Draco's body. I clutched his left arm and cried.  
  
  
  
Regular POV  
  
Snape made up his mind. He sprinted, as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office, but when he got there Dumbledore was just about to get in when Snape replied "Sir, Professor Dumbledore, Stephanie - Draco -Voldemort - killed- crying - now Said Snape in between pants. "Yes yes," said Dumbledore running after Snape as he led him to the classroom. 


	6. The Soft Side Of Voldemort

When Snape opened the classroom door Dumbledore gasped. Stephanie was crying holding Draco's left arm. Draco's eyes were closed and he was paler than usual. Dumbledore ran up to him and put two fingers on his neck. "Dead" he replied moving his fingers. Stephanie looked up at him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and walked over to Stephanie. "Snape, come here and take her to the Hospital Wing." Snape nodded and walked up to Stephanie. He picked her up like she was an over grown baby and walked as quickly as possible out of the room.  
  
Snape placed Stephanie down on a bed and walked off to find Madame Pomfrey. Stephanie laid curled up in a ball crying. Tears ran down her face, but she made no effort to whip them away.  
  
Suddenly someone franticly ran next to her bed. Stephanie looked up at Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle placed his hand on her shoulder. Two more people entered the Wing and said, "Beat it juniors." Crabbe and Goyle slowly left the Wing.  
  
Stephanie turned her head to face the wall. The man sighed and said, "Stephanie, if Master was here he would be ashamed:" "What? He killed my brother. If he was here I'd kill him!" yelled Stephanie. "You can talk!" gasped Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Like father like daughter." Said Mr. Malfoy, but quickly covered his mouth. "What?" asked Stephanie. "It's true. Voldemort is your real father. He cared for you until Potter made him disappear. We took you in and raised you as a Malfoy. Now that he's back he wants to take care of you again." Said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Honey?" asked Mr. Malfoy. "Get away from me!" called Stephanie. The two remained there and Stephanie sat up. She got out of the bed and did a kicked and Mr. Malfoy fell to the ground clutching his jaw. "I said get away from me," said Stephanie in a threatening tone. The two Malfoys left the Wing in a hurry.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron ran into the Wing. Stephanie looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?" asked Ron. "We heard that you were here and that your brother was dead." "Word is already spreading. This is the worst Halloween ever!" cried Stephanie plopping down on the bed.  
  
Ron starred at her wide-eyed. "I knew you could talk." Said Harry. Stephanie nodded. "I always could talk." Said Stephanie. Before Harry could respond Madame Pomfrey shrieked "This girl has had a terrible shock! She needs her rest!" Harry quickly placed something in Stephanie's hands. Stephanie looked at it. It was a gumball. She quickly popped it into her mouth.  
  
Harry and Ron left Stephanie alone in the Hospital Wing with Snape. "You knew?" asked Stephanie out loud. Snape looked at the floor. "You did didn't you?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"You were so sweet as a baby. You had blond hair and blue eyes. He will not believe how much you've changed." Said Snape looking into Stephanie's eyes. "I'm not gonna see him." Said Stephanie sternly. Worry filled Snape's face as he replied "You have to or he will come and kill you!"  
  
"I don't care!" said Stephanie. "You will when he is pointing his wand at you." Said Snape. "It's funny how so much can change in one hour." Said Stephanie a tear running down her cheek. "It's not your fault he's dead." said Snape.  
  
"Yes it is! He died for me. For me. He always stood up for me. He didn't have to die. I could of let Voldemort kill me quick and painless. Draco could of lived, but I didn't do anything." Said Stephanie. "It's not your fault. He wanted Draco dead anyhow. He loved you more than a sister because he wasn't your real brother. He loved you and cared for you a lot." Said Snape.  
  
When Stephanie didn't reply Snape walked out of the Wing and left Stephanie alone, guilt swarming around her like a hungry vulture. Stephanie pressed her face firmly in her pillow and cried. She cried the rest of the day and half that night.  
  
Stephanie was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters. She heard someone speak behind her and say "Why, hello Stephanie. You've changed since I've last seen you." Stephanie froze as her real father came into view.  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Stephanie in a frightened voice. "What did you eat that only you had?" asked Voldemort. "The damn gumball." Whispered Stephanie. "Compliments of Avery." Said Voldemort smirking. Voldemort circled Stephanie as the Death Eaters started laughing.  
  
"Bastard." Whispered Stephanie. Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks and asked, "What did you call me?" "I called you a bastard because you killed my broth- Draco!" said Stephanie.  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand and poked Stephanie in the neck and hissed "Be quiet or I'll blow your head off." Stephanie pierced her lips together. Voldemort laughed a high shrill laugh at the look of fear on Stephanie's face.  
  
"You've seen me before. Why are you just now realizing I am your daughter?" asked Stephanie remembering the night she got her Mark. "I didn't know it was you because you've changed so much." Said Voldemort pushing Stephanie's hair behind her ears.  
  
"When you were in my dorm you knew it was me. Why didn't you know it was me while you were torturing me?" asked Stephanie. "Cruico!" screamed Voldemort. Stephanie screamed in pain as the curse hit her in the back of the head. She heard the Death Eaters laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Stephanie realized someone else was screaming along with her. She forced her eyes open and saw a Death Eater pointing his wand at Voldemort who was on the ground next to Stephanie. Stephanie slowly got to her feet after the curse wore off. Voldemort was still screaming on the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Stephanie, but the Death Eater continued. Stephanie charged at him and knocked him off his feet. As soon as the connection was broken Voldemort stopped screaming, but Stephanie was still on top of the Death Eater, but not for long.  
  
The Death Eater grabbed a chunk off Stephanie's hair and threw her into the side of a near by building. Stephanie's knees crumbled beneath her and the Death Eater walked slowly up to her. The Death Eater than kicked her in the face. A loud crack filled the air as Stephanie's nose began to bleed.  
  
Stephanie cried out in pain as the Death Eater kicked her repeatedly. Stephanie hid her bloody face from the scratched up shoe. The shoe hit her spinal cord and Stephanie screamed bloody murder.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and the Death Eater lay dead next to Stephanie. A cold hand reached down and took the mask off the face of the Death Eater. "Malfoy." Replied Voldemort with a sneer. Stephanie looked over at the man she called father all her life. Voldemort looked at Stephanie and his expression soften.  
  
He whipped some of the blood off of Stephanie's face with his cold hand. Stephanie closed her eyes as he bent down and picked her up like an over grown baby. He conjured up a bed and placed Stephanie on it. The Death Eaters stood watching as Voldemort whipped the rest off the blood off of Stephanie's face. Stephanie looked up into Voldemort's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked in a half concerned voice. Stephanie couldn't talk so she sent him a mental message saying "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Voldemort starred wide eyed at Stephanie for a few seconds then asked, "Did you just?" Stephanie nodded. "Telepathically?" he asked. Stephanie nodded. Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "All you have to do is wakeup and you'll be back in the Hospital Wing, but I'm afraid you'll still have your cuts and bruises. He will still be dead too. Snape will care for you when I'm not around. I will call you and when I do you are to come." Said Voldemort rubbing Stephanie's exposed Dark Mark.  
  
Stephanie shot up in bed soaked in sweat. She cried out in pain as she got up from the bed. She fell back down. She let a groan escape her lips. She realized someone changed her clothes while she was asleep. She picked up a small mirror from the nightstand next to the bed and looked at her face.  
  
Stephanie gasped at the sight of her battered up face. Her nose looked as if it was broken in several different spots, her whole face was bruised up badly, and a long cut was on her left cheek. It looked as if someone had taken a sharp piece of glass and made a crescent on her cheek. 


End file.
